thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
'Toad ' is a Great Western brakevan belonging to Oliver . Bio Toad was rescued from scrap along with Oliver and Alice in 1968 by Douglas. He was restored and asked to be Douglas' brake van in return for helping him survive scrap. Toad helped Oliver recieve the respect of trucks after the Great Western engine fell into the turntable well. He has had several adventures, such as one time, he was tired of going backwards, so the trucks broke away from Oliver and made his wish come true, but not in the way he had hoped! Later on, he was getting bored of Oliver's same boring stories, and wanted an adventure of his own. Soon he got when James took him out, and the trucks broke away from James, but Toad managed to stop the train before he hit Thomas with the Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt on board. Later, he told Oliver and all the other engines about this, becoming the center of attention. Persona Toad is a polite, gentlemanly brakevan. He is also somewhat imaginative and a bit of an optimist. Toad minds his manners well and always quick to refer to engines as "Mr" or "Miss". He escaped from scrap with Oliver, with some help from Douglas. Toad is very loyal, keeps Oliver's trucks in order, and has his best interests at heart. He has a cunning streak within him should the trucks cause any particular bother and does like fun when it comes his way, but he is typically calm, obedient, and content in his work. Livery Toad is painted grey with "GW 56831" written on his side in white. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 13 - Enterprising Engines Part 1 (does not speak) ''and Toad Stands By *Season 15 - The Fireworks Display *Season 17 - The Football Special and The Drought. Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races ''(cameo), The Wrong Way (does not speak) and Oliver and the Snowstorm *Season 2 - Quack!, Miniature Engines, Mike and James, The Loch Ness Monster, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Mr. Jones, Hector the Ballast Hopper, and Sidney Helps Out *Season 4 - Duck and the Coaches, The Wrong Sort of Coal (cameo), and Sea Rescue *Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry Saves the Day (cameo), Bert Tries His Best, Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), and A Surprise for Oliver *Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through and Toad and Hector *Season 7 - Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines (cameo), and Ryan and the Trucks Specials: * Thomas and the Ghost Engine (cameo) * Oliver's Escape The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Paxton Gets Pranked, Daisy the Green-Eyed Railcar (cameo), The Joke's on Them (cameo), Bertie Rides the Rails (mentioned), Brake Van Bother, and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Daisy Does it All Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (cameo) The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - The Great Western Way, Oliver and the Snowman, Bert's Milk Train, and Fergus and the Small Engines * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel (cameo) and Trouble with Brake Vans Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor Gallery Escape49.png|Toad in his scrapped livery Escape62.png|Toad in his new livery ToadStandsBy33.png BusyGoingBackwards9.png OliverandToadSeason6.png|Toad with Oliver in a deleted scene SnowEngine6.png ThomasAndTheCircus88.png GordonTakesaShortcut31.png|Toad with a CGI face Toad'sAdventure107.png|Toad in full CGI ToadandtheWhale3.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure805.png BlownAway71.png JourneyBeyondSodor9.png|Toad with Duck, Oliver and the Slip Coaches Category:Characters Category:Rolling Stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor